Last Moments
by WalkInTheMoonlight
Summary: Remus told her to stay at home where she was safe. But Tonks isn't one for sitting on the sidelines. Tonks and Remus's last moments together and their deaths  rated k  for deaths but not graphic


"Remus! Remus!"

His head whipped around at that voice. Nymphadora Tonks was running at him, her hair a signature bubblegum pink, her beautiful face dirtied from the war, worry sparkling in her eyes. She was running straight at him, along the long corridor on the castle they had both once called home.

His stomach dropped and his heart lurched at the sight of her. Every time he saw his beautiful wife, his heart seemed to want to jump out of his chest. But he didn't want her here. He didn't want her hurt. Or worse...

"Nymphadora! What are you doing here?" he shouted at her while sending a stun at a Death-Eater that had appeared around the corner of the corridor beside him. It hit him square in the chest and he dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled back, then "Duck!" and sent a hex over his head as he ducked to allow her to hit another victim behind him.

Finally she reached him, crashing into his arms, he held her so close he was sure it was hurting her but he didn't care. Nor did her it seems, as she wrapped her arms so tightly around his neck.

She pulled away, smirking up at him, "Can't let you have all the fun, can i?" he could see the worry in her eyes although she pretended otherwise.

"Dora, please go home, back to your mother's. I need you safe!" he told her, pushing her reluctantly out of his arms.

"Remus Lupin! I am not going anywhere, i'm a Auror! And i'm part of the Order and i'm your Wife! I am fighting beside you, and there is nothing! -" she pushed him aside, stunning a Death Eater that had suddenly appeared around the corner, it missed him by centimetres. The death Eater responded by shouting "Avada Kdavara!" and Lupin seized Tonks and pulled her out of the way of death. He pointed his wand at the ball behind the Death Eater shouting "Reducto!" and was satisfied to see the Death Eater disappear in a crumbled heap as the wall exploded and buried him in it's rubble.

"Don't you dare hurt her" he hissed at the dead Death Eater.

He turned back to his wife, " – you can do about it." Finished Tonks before he could say a word.

"I fight with you, beside you, i love you, but you really need to shut up" she told him, kissing him lightly on his lips.

Remus sighed but gave in, knowing in his heart there would be nothing he could do or say to stop her. Tonks' determination, courage and fierceness was a few of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her and continued to do so. As much as he hated it, she would be fighting too.

"Fine, but stay with me." He told her, caressing her cheek gently.

"I was going to say the same to you." She told him, winking and grabbing his hand, pulled him down the corridor to resume fighting.

Remus followed, holding her small hand in his tightly, scared to let her go. He had left her once, believing it was the right thing to do – and it was the biggest mistake he could ever had made. And he would never do so again.

There was suddenly a rush of cold air and Bellatrix Lestrange burst out of the shadown before them as she apparated. He grinned evily, cackling loudy as she saw the two of them standing infront of her, their hands joined.

Tonks glared at her aunt in hatred. She raised her wand, ready to kill the woman who had brought everyone she loved so much pain.

"Tonks! No!"

She barely heard Remus' shout, but the next thing she knew, there was a flash of brilliant green and she fell.

Tonk's body slumped back against Lupin's chest. He caught her as she fell to the gorund.

He looked down at her limp form, her eyes closed as if in sleep, dead.

"Tonks, Dora! Nymphadora! Tonks, no! No! Please...no..." he held her limp body in his arms, burying his face into her soft, bubblegum pink hair. His tears stung his eyes, his sobs racking through his body, echoing through the now silent corridor. He held her so close. So close but she was so far away.

"Don't leave me." He wept, his voice cracked and broken, like he now was.

It had all been too brief. Their son, he would be without a mother now. He would be without his wife. He screamed, his beautiful wife, Tonks. She couldn't die, she was Tonks. She couldn't leave. She had to stay safe. He felt like his chest was bursting, a pain worse than any he had ever felt spread through his body.

"Tonks...please."

A sound behind him – the soft noise of a foot treading on stone floor pricked his ears. But he didn't move. He refused to move, refused to let her go. Refused to leave her.

Bellatrix Lestrange raised her wand, pointing it directly at the filthy Werewolf's bent head. The disgusting being that loved her scum of a niece.

Remus became aware of her presence and slowly raised his head, locking eyes with her. "You..." he panted, anger lacing his voice as his eyes found the Witch before him. Her dark hair all in curls hung around her shoulders, down to her waist, falling over her black eyes that looked at him mercilessly, humoured, mocking.

"Aw, have i upset the little puppy?" she crooned, her voice high and cold, she cackled loudly, pointing her want directly at him, "she deserved to die" she spat at him.

With an animalistic shout, Remus rose from his position, standing over his beloved wife's body, ready to lunge at the evil, psychotic woman before him. Wanting nothing more than to tear her apart, rip out her throat, rip every limb off her, make her _suffer_.

A flash of green hit him before he had even straightened. He felt nothing, he thought nothing. He just fell, down onto the dust, cold floor. He fell beside Tonks, his face to the ceiling, his eyes closed, his hand brushing against his wife's.

Then all that was in that dark, ruined corridor – was Bellatrix's victorious cackle as she dissaparated to join her beloved master.

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin lay silent beside each other, as if in sleep. Their hands joined together, keeping them connected as their souls left this world together.


End file.
